Battle Scars
by Leeai7
Summary: after 3 years of absence Gaara comes home from war, eager to see his love without realizing how much things have changed in all the time he's been gone,aside from dealing with the death of Lee on his conscious, he now has to fight to get the love of Hinata back. While Shikamaru actually for once in his life attempts to show his true feelings to Temari. HinaxGaara ShikaxTema ect
1. Homecoming

**Battle Scars**

**Homecoming **

It's been almost three years since I've been gone, fighting in a senseless war that had very little meaning to me; especially after what I had witness. I was returning home alright, but I was coming back alone, without the only other fool who would follow me where ever I went. I leaned my forehead up against the cold plane window, gritting my teeth.

"Damn it" I said only loud enough for me to hear it. Lee how could you? Why did you do that? It should have been me! You shouldn't have died god damn it!

"This is you're captain speaking, informing you that we will be landing shortly."

That's when it hit me, I was coming home, I would see my idiotic best friend, my friends, my family, but there was no one I wanted to see more than her. Hinata my love what have you been doing all these years, in my absence…As I walked off the plane and made my way into the airport to pick up my belongings, a familiar voice cried my name out.

"GARRA!" I looked over to see a familiar blond haired and blue eyed man dressed in a bright orange jacket and a pair of jeans running towards me at full speed. A faint smile painted on my face as he ran straight into me, embracing me.

"I've missed you man" said the young man, I smiled hugging him back.

"I've missed you too Naruto" I said only loud enough for him to hear, and for once in many months I could truly feel that I was happy and able to forget what was tormenting me. He let go of me finally leading me out into the parking lot and towards his car. In the car he began filling me in on what had happened in these three years I had been gone, apparently very little had changed since I had been gone Naruto was still with Ino, my brother was taking care of the family business, my sister was out playing super model along with Sakura and TenTen, Sasuke was still a dick, Shikamaru was still lazy and Kakashi was still a pervert…but although I cared for these people he had yet to mention Hinata…

"What's become of Hinata?" I asked calmly. As soon as I mentioned her name Naruto's expression became serious, I instantly knew something was up when he hadn't mentioned her. He sighed heavily making a sharp turn before speaking.

"It's Complicated" He finally said. Complicated? I raised my non-existent eye brow, what did he mean by complicated? What happened while I was gone? Before I knew it we were in front of the house, I reached for the car door handle, but before I could the door had locked.

"What the hell" I said, turning toward Naruto.

"Just pay attention to that house across the street" he said without a hint of humor I sat there patiently and watched.


	2. memories

**Hehe last chapter was very first time trying to upload on to Fanfic xD but any how this story will be one of those stories that constantly changes Point of views, sometimes it will be Gaara's, sometimes Hinata's or so forth. Please leave me some comments ^.^ **

**Memories **

**Hinata **

Nostalgia was in the air today, I already knew that this day wasn't going to end without me tearing up a bit, it's been three years since he and Lee went off to war, leaving me behind.

"Oh Gaara, I wonder if you think of me even if it's just a little bit" I sighed, laying in bed looking up at the ceiling fan, oh yes today was going to be a long day I sighed yet again. We were never the most compatible of couples I'll admit that much, hell no one not even I would have ever guessed he liked me because of how he treated me since we were kids; I thought. Even though Gaara and I had grown up together he never showed any sort of interest in me, aside from making me cry. But even though he was cruel to me, I felt bad for him, he never knew the love of a mother and his father never had time for him. I looked away from the fan, catching sight of my old red hoodie a smile then imprinted on my lips as I let my mind slip into a happier time, when I had him here with me, a time when he professed his love to me; that fateful day at the school Halloween dance.

*******************************Flash Back**********************************

"Come on Hinata don't be such a drag, you look sooo cute" Temari beamed, as she dragged towards entrance. Easy for her say she was used to being the center of attention and showing a bit of skin, me on the other hand I couldn't even look at people in the eye when I spoke to them without wanting to pass out.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I exclaimed.

"Don't be such a baby Hinata, it's just a costume party and honestly I think I did a pretty awesome job with us both and it deserves to be seen by the world" she turned to smile at me. I blushed at the thought of having people look at me in this, Temari looked great in anything she wore tonight she looked even more enchanting dressed as a forest fairy…But me she threw all this together last minute, I looked like a cheap imitation of little red riding hood in this tiny strapless tea dress, that if it weren't for this red hoodie it would be exposing more than I would want of my upper body. I blushed just thinking about the possibility of me having an accident and exposing anymore of my body to my classmates.

"Hey Temari and Hinata hurry up! Come on lets go in!" came three familiar voices in unison. I looked over to see Sakura dressed in a short tight dress a witch witches hat carrying a small broom stick and Ino dressed in a simple pink dress a tiara in her hair and a scepter in her hand while Tenten was dressed a geisha. I sulked even more, thinking 'now I definitely know I look trashy' as the girls dragged me into the gym. An hour went by, everyone seemed to be having a great time and best of all there was no sight of HIM! We all sat talking and joking at the table about the costumes everyone wore and about all the guys who had come up to Temari trying real hard to get her attention, when suddenly.

"ALRIGHT ALL MY FELLOW YOUTHS, IT'S TIME TO SLOW THINGS DOWN A BIT, SO EVERYONE GRAB A PARTNER!" not even a second later, everyone was scrambling to find a partner and then a beautiful slow melody filled the room. I saw as everyone danced oh so slowly and closely eyes closed and smiles on their faces.

"Everyone looks so happy" I whispered. A little pained that no one had invited me to dance, but oh well I guess that's what happens when you're pretty much a wall flower I thought to myself.

"Yea everyone looks pretty except for you." I swiftly turned my head to see an all familiar face sitting standing next to me.

"G-Gaara" I said nervously, as the red head looked down on me with those piercing cerulean blue eyes, his arms crossed across his chest holding his werewolf mask in one hand. Oh great I thought to myself, everyone gets to slow dance and I get stuck here with Gaara!

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked me in a calm and almost bored tone. I looked down at my soda, blushing a bit and remembering why I was sulking a moment ago.

"Nobody asked me to dance" I said barely loud enough for him to hear me.

" I see, well if that's the case lets get in there" he said as he took hold of my hand, lifting me up off my chair and dragging me to the dance floor. I was in utter shock! What just happened? Why? What is he planning? I though as he placed my arms around his neck and wrapped his strong arms around my body, I couldn't help but blush as he looked straight into my white eyes. I could feel everyone's eyes on us and that made me even more nervous, without thinking I leaned into him hiding my flustered face in his neck, I felt as one of his arms left my waist to pull the hood of my hoodie over my head and before putting his arm back on waist. After the slow songs came to an end he took me by the hand and led me to the outside garden, we walked hand in hand and in silence for several minutes before we got to a bench. We sat there for what seemed twenty minutes, before he opened his mouth.

"Hinata, if I told you something would you…think I was lying?" he said, I looked at him my eyes full of confusion and curiosity; debating on whether I would trust or doubt in whatever he'd have to say to me.

"W-well, please don't take it too personal, but after all the years I've known you I can't trust in your word…sorry" I said scared to see his reaction. Out of instinct I quickly got up planning to leave him, but before I could move he took hold of my arm pulling me back down on the bench close to him.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that and I guess if you can't believe in my words, I will have to prove it through actions" he said with a slight grin on his face. He pulled me closer to him, his face only centimeters from my face I could feel my heart speed up and my face turn all shades of red.

"I love you" he whispered. Not allowing me to question what he had just confessed, he cupped my face and kissed me oh so sweetly, making me feel something I had never felt in my life I closed my eyes intertwining my hand in his. Without even knowing we invoked and called forth feelings that had laid dormant within us…that was his declaration of love and our first kiss.

"MAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIII" a small boys cry, snapped me back into reality. I looked over to see my son staring at me pouting his white eyes glistened with a tint of cerulean and impatient, his spiky red hair was a mess and his little arms crossed over his chest…I giggled a bit thinking yup Sora is the spitting image of his father down to the t he even had his foul temper. Which of course was terrible, but Sora was the only thing I had of Gaara, Sora was the product of a night of love a couple days before Gaara's departure.

"Mami" Sora said impatiently.

"What is it baby? I said looking over at my son smiling. He tilted his head making a weird face at me, before proceeding to point to his open mouth, I giggled at his non verbal methods of telling me that he was hungry. Slowly I lifted myself from the bed, picking him up and heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for us. As I made the pancake mix I had one final thought of Gaara wishing that he was here to raise our child together…but the truth was that he didn't even know of Sora's existence.

**Gaara**

"Well?" I said impatiently, not knowing exactly what we were looking at or waiting for? And to be honest the wait was only making more impatient and in a very bad mood, as I was about to open my mouth to say another word. I saw her, she walked out of the house in what seemed to be scrubs, she did always say that she wanted to be a nurse I guess she finally did it her long midnight blue was tied up in a long pony tail…she was still as beautiful as ever. A slight crooked smile on my lips as I thought about the first and only night we made love, the look in her eyes I'll never forget that or every sigh she made…

"MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIII" the cry of a small child, pulled me back into reality. My eyes widen as I caught a glimpse of the small red haired child running straight towards Hinata, and as she lifted and hugged him close to her.

"His name is Sora" Naruto stated, before I even asked.

"And it's more than obvious who his parents are" He said once again. I faced to look Naruto in utter complete shock, surprise and rage.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I hissed, wanting to desperately know that reasons why nobody had mentioned something so important to me in a letter, could this have been the reason for why not once did Hinata write to me.

"She told us not to tell you, she didn't want you to worry about anything but yourself while you were out there" he said looking down at his hands. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist smacking it on the door, how could they keep this from me, how could she do that.

"Anything else I should know?" I said trying to calm myself, at first we were in complete silence.

"She's engaged to Kiba" he said looking straight at me. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my chest, this couldn't be true! Hinata can't marry Kiba, she's mine and nobody was going to have her.

"We'll see about that" I said with determination in my voice as I looked over at Hinata and Sora.

**o.O lol **

**thanks for reading! **


	3. Sorry

**Sorry **

**Gaara**

"Don't be an idiot, would you sit still!" Naruto yelled as he restrained me from getting out of this car and run after Hinata and my son…geez every time I replayed that in my head, I couldn't help but freeze up, I had a son…we had a son! Naruto finally released me from his grasps unlocking the doors only until she was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome home" Naruto beamed with a huge smile on his face, opening the creaking old door.

"Yea this place hasn't really changed has it, everything seems to be the same as when I left" I stated. Everything from the old creaking door Temari hated and would complain to Kankuro hoping he would one day listen and replace it, to Naruto's scattered Ramen cups; yep this was home sweet home. I sighed heavily after walking up the stairs to my room dropping my bag next to my bed, plopping down on my bed losing myself into thought. How was I going to break the news to everyone about Lee's death? How would everyone react? I worried about Tenten and Neji's reaction, I mean those three had been so close since kindergarten…I felt as pain and overwhelming anger invaded my thoughts.

"Damn it Lee" I cursed holding back tears. I know that we weren't the best of friends especially since it was because of me, that he had ended up in the hospital once when we were barely thirteen, I hated the kid so much I went as far as to beat him to a pulp in Karate class. But even after he was released from the hospital, he still smiled at me and would say things like 'One day I will finally beat you Gaara, just you wait'. It was then I realized that I didn't hate Rock Lee…I envied him, was because he had one thing I didn't….a father who cared for him, unlike mine…who had no time for me from the moment I was born to the day of his last breath. It was from that point forward after he was released from the hospital that we became friends, not quite on the level Naruto and I were on, but regardless still an incredible friend. An image of Lee's smiling face popped into my mind allowing a faint smile on my face, only to then be replaced by the image of Lee's final moments.

"Damn it Lee" I cursed once again, getting off the bed and headed into the bathroom for a long hot reflective shower.

**Hinata**

"KIBA!" my son yelled as he jumped out of the car, to embrace a Kiba.

"Yo Hinata, come over here" Kiba yelled, Sora in arms and a smile on both their faces I smiled slightly and headed over to join them; he embraced me giving me a soft kiss on the forehead as we walked up to the porch of his house.

"Hey kiddo why don't you head inside and look for akamaru, I bet he'd be happy to see you." Kiba smiled as Sora ran into the house in look for the huge dog.

"So I guess I'll see you two after work" I said turning to head to my car, but before I could even take a step I felt Kiba's grip on my forearm who then brought me back to face him, a smile on his lips before he proceeded to kiss me.

"Okay now you can go" he said a smile on his face; I smiled back then walked to my car got in and drove off. I sighed looking at my engagement ring thinking to myself, Kiba is a good man he loves my son and he's always loved me too…so why was I having doubts, Gaara wasn't coming back anytime soon so why was my heart holding onto him so stubbornly? Without even realizing it I had already arrived at work, I sighed once more and thought to myself maybe some hours at work should keep my mind busy.

**Gaara **

I walked back down the stairs determined to interrogate the shit out of Naruto about my son and Hinata's sudden love for Kiba, only to find a rather familiar face greet me.

"Hey Gaara" He said in a rather carefree tone followed by a small wave and a small lazy smile.

"Shikamaru" I acknowledge with a small hug. Despite his carefree look and peace keeper personality, he wasn't the kind of guy anyone should mess with, plus he and my sister were both secretly in love with each and from what I could tell it was still a secret. We sat and chatted about his life and what he was doing now that he was no longer lost and working for that thug. Shikamaru seemed to be doing better than when I had left, making a living working in the police department.

"So where's Lee? Why didn't Bushy Brows come along with you?" Naruto asked with a usual smile on his face. My smile faded and my face grew dark, and my heart dropped.

"Lee" I took another deep breath before I said what was to come. "Lee is dead!" I stated not wanting to look up, but I did anyways I saw Naruto and Shikamaru's expressions full of shock and sadness.

"W-what did you just say" a female voice said, I turned around to see a rather distraught TenTen frozen at the entrance of the door, accompanied by my sister Temari and Sakura. I slowly got up and headed towards the entrance.

"Look TenTen, I know this is hard to accept, but we have to be strong Lee was my friend too and I-"

"No! You're a Lair, you hated him!" She screamed, as she charged at me beginning to hit me screaming at me "You're a liar! You're a liar!" she kept screaming and hitting me until she was on her knee's shaking.

"Lee" she whispered before she went limp in my arms, I couldn't help but hate myself she was in all her right to hate me I should have been the one to die not Lee. I stood up and laid her on the Sofa, before jolting out the door, I ran and ran further away from my house. Thinking to myself, my life has been nothing but miserable, and that everyone would be so much better without me, and that I was supposed to die not Lee.

"I SHOULD BE DEAD!" I screamed, but before I could even say another word or move I was blinded by a pair of lights and a loud horn coming at me, it wasn't till I felt the painful impact I realized I couldn't die just yet.

"Sorry" I whispered as my eyes grew heavy and then shut.

**Hoped you liked and comment **

**: - ) **


End file.
